Perdóname
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-Shot][Lemon] Ese invierno, el peso de las amarguras por las que pasó en su vida le habían caído encima como un balde de agua helada, entre ellas, estaba el amor por la morena que nunca pudo olvidar. "Perdóname" susurró él, antes de besarla. — Borra
**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

Nunca escribo advertencias cuando se trata de lemon, ésta no es la excepción.

La siguiente advertencia es por causa del posible estado de OoC.

Siempre intento darles fundamentos y hacer que los personajes sigan teniendo algo de ellos cuando necesito darles un cambio drástico, pero qué va, el OoC es mi mayor enemigo y aunque nunca fui de hacerlo algo muy notorio, puede que esta vez no lo haya logrado volver muy acorde a la realidad. XD

La otra advertencia es para aclarar y saber desde qué punto se debe leer esto, y la verdad es bastante básico: amo el Bopal, no me malinterpreten, pero en este caso digamos que ella nunca existió. XD

Al final verán mis razones de haber escrito algo así.

Este fic participa en el Reto "Si la vida te da lemon, haz limonada" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

 **Perdóname**

El invierno a veces golpeaba fuerte, pero cientos de razones más hacían que uno no distinguiera qué época del año era, qué hora, qué día, qué mes o en dónde estaba. Eran esas las razones que hacían a uno cambiar, no la temporada. Aunque podía asegurar que ayudaba mucho la ventisca helada, la nieve y el frío en sí para meditar lo mucho que había en su corazón.

Y éste le dolía, quizá por motivos que no terminaba de asimilar, quizá por cansancio, quizá por madurez. Probablemente porque al fin sentía que toda la seriedad de los asuntos del pasado le caía sobre los hombros y eso, sin que lo quisiera así, motivaban a la tristeza y a volverse el Bolin que era ese día y desde hacía unos cuantos días.

—Hey —Mako se agachó, con una de sus manos sobre su hombro, para quedar a la altura del muchacho, que estaba sentado sobre una de las pendientes de la isla. Llevaba un abrigo puesto para el frío, pero se le notaban las mejillas y la nariz rojas, la nieve se mezclaba entre su pelo y había un poco sobre sus hombros. El maestro fuego no podía creer que lo soportara—. ¿Por qué no vienes adentro?

Bolin no contestó, detrás de su hermano, Asami y Korra se miraron entre ellas con preocupación. La última se acercó hasta los muchachos.

—Vas a enfermarte —El Avatar se agachó del otro lado del muchacho, al mismo tiempo que Mako se ponía en pie, empuñando sus manos con cierto enojo.

—Ni lo intentes, Korra, no te escuchará —medio gruñó, la joven Sato le lanzó una mirada asesina—. ¡Pero es la verdad! Lleva días así, ni siquiera quiere contarnos qué mosca le picó.

—Tal vez se trata de algo más complicado —le gruñó ella de regreso. Su mirada después recayó en el más joven del grupo, borrándosele el entrecejo arrugado y peleonero. Creía tener una idea de lo que le ocurría y sabía, mejor que nadie, que lo mejor era darle espacio y tratarlo con tranquilidad, no con arranques de enojo como los que Mako tenía debido a la impotencia. También entendía a éste último, pero sabía que no era lo mejor—. Vamos tú y yo dentro, ¿sí? —Le sujetó el brazo al maestro, que se pasó una de las manos por el rostro, antes de volver a mirar de reojo a su hermano y asentir, siguiéndola.

Korra los observó irse de reojo y se puso en pie también, ante la indiferencia del maestro tierra a su lado, volvió dentro y salió unos minutos después con dos frazadas en las manos. Le sacudió los hombros y el pelo despreocupada, y siendo aparentemente ignorada, antes de estirar una de las mantas y ponérsela alrededor, sentándose después a su lado, envolviéndose a sí misma con la otra.

El viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles y los arbustos, más las olas chocando la costa, eran los únicos sonidos. Las respiraciones contribuirían si no fueran opacadas por la misma brisa, aunque para Bolin había un barullo soberano que no lo dejaba hilar una oración como las que acostumbraba a decir.

Pensaba en Amon y Tarrlok, en Unalaq y Eska, en Vaatu y Raava, en el Loto Rojo y en Kuvira. Pensaba en la valentía que había tenido para atravesar los acontecimientos, valentía que no había sido tanta una vez pasados los problemas, una que no le servía para superar las pesadillas y los tormentos, el terror de siempre ver aparecer nuevamente los rostros de aquellos que habían querido dañarlo en algún momento. Y su mente incluso llegaba a ir más allá.

En medio de la sensación de amargura y desesperación que sentía porque cualquier otra cosa pudiera volver a pasar, escuchaba la tenue voz de Mako siendo un niño, solo un año mayor que él, un niño adulto diciéndole qué debía hacer, que no sintiera miedo, que corriera cuando le dijese, que no gritara, que no hiciera cosas malas. Y entonces más lejos.

Recordaba los ojos dorados de su madre que aparecían borrosos en su cabeza, a sus caricias que notaba frías en su mente, que ya no recordaba cómo se sentían. Las voces de sus padres que ya no tenía idea de cómo eran, las frases que temía olvidar como ya a tantas otras y que le habían dedicado en algún momento de aquellos cortos años que pasaron juntos. Y, a veces, desde ese punto volvía a los asuntos más presentes.

El haber traicionado a sus amigos por estar a las órdenes de Kuvira, pese a que después se volviera en su contra. La impotencia de no poder llegar a ser maestro metal, sin saber que se volvería un maestro lava más tarde (lo cual había sido algo bueno entre todo lo demás). La desazón y el terror que lo invadió de verse a un par de minutos de un mundo oscuro que destruiría todo lo que conocía. Y, ahora que sabía que estaba a su lado, Korra.

Los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban de ella, la piel morena que tan bien le hacía verse y lucirse en compañía, su cariño, su amistad, el amor que le seguía teniendo en parte y el dolor que ella le había provocado en un principio.

¿Realmente había estado mal dar por superadas las cosas de los últimos años, aun sin saber realmente si estaban superadas o no?

—¿Sabes? —La voz le salió ronca, de tanto no hablar y de tanto frío. Seguía su mirada en el mar y el semblante sombrío y gris que lo atormentaba desde hacía unos días—. No he estado del todo bien.

En cuanto escuchó su voz, la morena lo miró expectante, saltando un poco por lo repentino, siendo que llevaban varios minutos en silencio y creía que tampoco iba a hablar ese día. Mucho menos esperó que aquello sea lo primero que saliera de su boca. Observó las ojeras bajo los apagados ojos verdes, la piel pálida más descolorida, la nariz respingada colorada por el clima y los labios rasgados.

Un poco del dolor de la imagen que daba su mejor amigo la invadió de repente, como agujas enterrándosele en el alma. Ella había estado muy mal algún tiempo atrás, pero ver a Bolin, al que siempre sonreía y decía disparates que la alegraban, verlo a él en ese estado… realmente le rompía el corazón. Y en parte sentía culpa de todos los males que podían aquejarlo, porque igual que Asami creía saber qué le pasaba, solo que no podía creerlo y la carcomían las posibilidades.

Porque había muchas que le echaban la culpa a ella.

—Debí haber llorado un poco más —continuó él, girando el rostro para mirarla. Korra volvió a saltar un poco cuando recibió la apagada mirada de lleno, directo a sus ojos y a su corazón. Bolin tenía algo roto dentro de sí—. Por todo lo que pasó.

—Todos lloramos cuando fue el momento —intentó calmarlo.

—Por eso, debí haber llorado más. Sufrir en esos momentos y no ahora, que todo me pesa junto —Pareció frustrado. Regresó la vista donde la tenía antes, sin saber si era en el mar, los edificios de la ciudad o la playa que casi no se distinguía entre la nieve. En parte le dolían aquellas cosas, por creer que nada le terminaba saliendo bien.

Claro, resultó ser un maestro lava cuando ya se creía un completo inútil, logró vencer a Ghazan en gran parte pero… ¿y el pro-control? ¿Y Korra? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Y el hambre que pasaron de niños? ¿Y la traición, la preferencia de estar del lado de Kuvira en vez de estar del lado de sus amigos? ¿Y el casi fin del mundo? ¿Y todo lo que no había podido vivir y se había quedado con ganas de hacer?

¿Y el dolor que lo agobiaba?

—Lo siento —terminó por decir la joven, agachando la cabeza, sintiéndose peor cuando no lo escuchó responder.

Sin embargo, sí sintió una de las manos heladas de Bolin sobre una de las suyas, que estaban sobre sus piernas y, apenas volteó a verlo, descubrió su rostro tan cerca del suyo que un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Perdóname —susurró él, antes de besarla.

Se separó en unos segundos, para ponerse en pie y encaminarse al templo, dejándola sola y con la vista perdida en algún punto donde el muchacho había estado hacía solo nada de tiempo.

.

Con el pasar de los días él había ido mejorando su humor, hasta casi volver a ser el mismo. Casi, porque nunca volvería a ser el mismo y era palpable para todos los más cercanos. Había tenido una conversación con Mako tan solo al otro día de aquella situación, que había dejado al hermano mayor con la impotencia a flor de piel y descargándose con sus amigas de todo lo que le significaba aquel comportamiento en el menor.

Después de un rato ambos parecían sumidos en una tranquilidad y, al mismo tiempo aunque diferente, en una tristeza palpables. Porque no era la misma tristeza que embargó sonoramente al maestro tierra, esta era más compartida y Mako se notó aliviado y pensativo sobre cómo se sentía su familiar, viéndose incluso dolido y tratando de ayudarlo con algo de optimismo, que a la final no fue tan complicada contagiarle.

Aunque fuera como ver a su hermano madurar, literalmente, de un día para el otro.

Pronto Bolin comenzó a ser instructor en el pro-control, comenzando a verse nuevamente en las mismas andanzas que tanto lo habían motivado tiempo atrás, en un entrenamiento que además compartía con los equipos en los que, quizá, veía algo de aquello que tuvieron los Hurones de Fuego en sus tiempos.

A sus amigos les parecía extraño no tenerlo a su disposición o rodando siempre, pero lo vieron usar las expresiones viejas y los comportamientos similares, la amargura del invierno pasó al olvido con rapidez, aunque les quedase grabado a fuego tanto a él como a Korra, quien intentó pasar desapercibido el comportamiento del muchacho, volver a intentar ser los mejores amigos de antes, sin muchos resultados.

Madurar había significado no seguir pasando tanto tiempo con ninguno de sus amigos, incluyéndola y pese a lo ocurrido entre ellos aquel día.

Le había quedado algo de amargura picándole la consciencia cuando pasaron unos días y parecía que el suceso solo lo había presenciado ella y nadie más, ni siquiera él, que no era de aquella forma. No le parecía que realmente lo hiciera solo por una razón despreocupada. Era Bolin, su mejor amigo, quien le acompañó en sus diversas aventuras sin pensarlo dos veces, pese a sus temores y las cosas horribles que pasaron en solo las primeras ocasiones.

Siempre había estado ahí, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que fuera a dejarla cuando finalmente la paz llegaba a reinar en su mayoría. Nunca imaginó que la dejaría pasmada después de un beso, tampoco, ni creyó que seguiría adelante después de eso, como si no hubiera ocurrido realmente. No podía ser así de ninguna forma, no el amigo que ella conocía, no el que le regaló flores en sus intentos de conquistarla cuando todavía eran unos adolescentes más jóvenes que no sabían nada de la vida.

Lo peor era que una parte de ella también lo había esperado y no conoció ese lado hasta el momento en que los labios resecos tocaron los suyos. Porque por supuesto que quería a Bolin, lo quería muchísimo, pero en realidad no lo había logrado llegar a ver de esa forma hasta ese efímero instante, que se le repetía en la cabeza cada que recordaba o le recordaban al muchacho.

¿En verdad sería que lo único que le faltaba para cambiar su perspectiva era aquello?

Le dolía el pecho de solo pensar que, algo en su interior, había amado a su mejor amigo todo el tiempo. Quizá porque siempre era él; motivado y motivando, sonriendo y haciendo sonreír, tomándose la vida con aires infantiles y logrando con ello que todos se aligeraran de los males. Quizá, por haber sido uno de sus soportes, no había querido verlo.

Una mano en su hombro le sacó fuera los pensamientos que tenía guardados.

—Soy una idiota —murmuró, casi imperceptiblemente, abrazándose a sí misma y bajando la mirada a la mesa.

Asami suspiró, bajando los hombros y mostrando una cara consternada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sujetando una taza de té entre sus manos. Eran las cinco de la tarde y Pema había llamado a todos a que fueran a beber algo caliente, el invierno no se terminaba de ir y todos parecían necesitarlo por obligación—. Llevas desde ayer metida en tu cabeza, creí que pensabas en la nueva democracia del Reino Tierra y en cómo evitar que los seguidores de la Reina echen a patadas al ministro.

La joven Sato la miró de reojo, suspirando sonoramente.

—No has escuchado la mitad de lo que dije, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento —sonó culpable, recargando los codos en la mesa para meter las manos entre sus cabellos.

—Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que piensas? —Korra parecía estar en un conflicto interno, su corazón parecía sentirse dolido y aliviado al mismo tiempo, todo era un murmullo gigantesco de emociones encontradas. Y no tenía idea de cómo explicárselo a su amiga.

—Es complicado —bufó, llevando ambas manos a su regazo. Asami levantó una ceja, Korra la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Recuerdas ese día que Bolin estuvo muy mal? —Su acompañante asintió—. Yo me quedé con él un buen rato y, justo cuando comenzaba a creer que estaríamos en silencio hasta bien entrada la noche, me habló sobre lo que lo atormentaba.

Hizo una pausa, agachando la cabeza otra vez y volviendo a bufar también, sonoramente.

—Dijo que tendría que haber llorado más en los momentos difíciles, ¿sabes? —Volvió a sentir el mismo revoltijo de emociones en su pecho, llevándose instintiva una mano al lugar afectado, al recordar la mirada del maestro tierra ese día—. Me sentí muy culpable, porque a fin de cuentas todos los males que pasó fueron por mi culpa.

—Pero Korra, Bolin y todos nosotros te seguimos por voluntad propia…

—Y fue el único al que no le parecieron pesar los asuntos del pasado, Asami. Incluso cuando le rompimos el corazón con Mako, al día siguiente todo estaba en orden otra vez.

—¿Y por qué piensas en eso ahora? —picó la joven Sato. Korra guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos, suspirando hondo.

—Antes de volver a entrar, él me besó.

—¡¿Bolin?! —exclamó sorprendida, abriendo sus ojos enormes—. ¿Y cómo es que no ha pasado nada extraño después?

Fue el silencio de la morena lo que le terminó por responder, básicamente. Terminó por entender entonces hasta el mismo punto en que Korra lo había hecho. Ambas entendían que había estado deprimido, por las mismas razones que muchos de ellos lo habían estado en su momento, que había madurado al cabo de ese lapso doloroso y no fue el mismo de siempre y que no volvería a serlo, por más de no perder su sentido del humor o sus características formas de actuar, ya no sería el mismo Bolin. La parte más despreocupada de él había muerto esa semana.

Pero de ahí a que dejara sin explicaciones a quienes creían conocerlo mejor…

Solo hubo una duda que invadió la mente de Asami.

—¿Habrá sido porque era, en parte, algo que siempre anheló hacer?

—¿Cómo? —indagó Korra.

—Fuiste su primer amor, hubo muchas cosas que él amaba y que debió dejar por las circunstancias. Ahora retomó el pro-control, sus paseos con Pabu por la ciudad y muchas de las costumbres que tuvo antes de conocerte, incluso come esos fideos de la Tribu Agua todos los mediodías —pareció enumerar, el Avatar la observaba cada vez con una pizca más de entendimiento—. ¿No crees que eso fue porque siempre tuvo ganas de hacerlo?

Pese a su carácter, no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Dices que solo fue algo le quedó pendiente, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo, Korra. Bolin no es así —retrucó. Prestó atención unos momentos a su compañera morena, elevando una ceja con un poco de duda y algo de sorpresa—. ¿Sientes algo por él?

La muchacha asintió, derrotada, en medio de la mezcla insistente de emociones que le daba aquella parte de sí que sabía de antemano sobre sus sentimientos y la otra, que apenas se enteraba. Y sintió subirle la amargura por la garganta, volviéndosele un nudo en ese mismo lugar que la atragantó de ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo podía siquiera albergar algo por él cuando lo rechazó de aquella forma la primera vez, por su hermano? ¿Cómo, después de que Bolin le demostrase en más de una ocasión su lealtad como amigo?

—¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él, Korra? —preguntó Asami, cautelosa, otra vez con una mano sobre el hombro del Avatar, al verla con una expresión dolorosa. Era toda una novedad el asunto descubierto, pero no podía dejar que ella se sintiese miserable por algo sin resolver. Lo mejor era que fuera a verlo y hablaran, antes de que las cosas se terminaran de ir de sus manos.

—Sí, debería —respondió, en un murmullo, poniéndose en pie automáticamente después.

Iría a preguntarle por qué y a explicar sus respuestas, si es que necesitara darlas.

.

Bolin saludaba con la mano en el aire a sus pupilos, que se despedían de él de la misma manera mientras desaparecían por la puerta del gimnasio. Desde que habían comenzado a contratar entrenadores había querido volver ahí, hubiera querido seguir siendo jugador, pero no era tan optimista como para creer que aquello seguiría siendo igual de emocionante que al principio, en especial después de haber luchado con personas que bien fácil les patearían el trasero en un movimiento a todos los novatos que había allí.

Le parecía más interesante enseñarles cómo moverse para no hacer el ridículo, además era diversión sin falta, los jóvenes eran sumamente despistados y en más de una ocasión terminaban haciéndolo reír por sus ocurrencias. Divina edad del pavo que tan bien había disfrutado a los quince años.

Suspiró satisfecho, con una sonrisa pintándole la cara, encaminándose al lavabo para asearse un poco de las horas de entrenamiento y en diez minutos se encontraba poniendo los discos de tierra en su lugar y juntando diversos accesorios que utilizaron o tumbaron sin querer en medio de todo, todavía sonriendo de la diversión que aquello le provocaba.

—Hola, ¿Bolin?

El muchacho se enderezó con una caja entre sus brazos, dándole primeramente la espalda a la entrada hasta voltearse. Reconoció la voz de Korra en seguida, sin necesidad de más que la primera tonada. Un zumbido de su torpe corazón le llegó a los oídos sin miramientos y se sonrió a sí mismo, pidiendo calma y tranquilidad. No podría verla si éste se le revelaba por la repentina aparición.

Era la primera vez que se veían de forma espontánea en todo el mes transcurrido desde la crudeza del invierno, de hecho. Las veces anteriores habían parecido espontáneas, pero en realidad él había sabido que la tendría cerca. Todavía no sabía de dónde había sacado el impulso para besarla. Siempre quiso hacerlo y, tal parecía, que eso le bastó para convencerse de que era en ese instante o nunca.

Incluso recordaba sentir cómo esa parte sumamente respetuosa de las chicas, aquélla que no habría hecho eso de ninguna manera, desaparecía al tocar su boca, al invadir su espacio personal tan descaradamente, pidiendo perdón en el proceso por la culpa. Junto con ese pedacito suyo, había desaparecido también el revoltoso que no tomaba tan en serio algunos asuntos. Tuvo que meditar muchísimo los problemas que ajetreaban su cabeza para poder superarlos en definitiva.

Sentía que había sido un cobarde hasta ese día. Probablemente el impulso de hacer algo que deseaba desde años atrás fuera lo que logró motivarlo a salir de donde cayó. Había tenido tantas ganas, a sus quince años, de tener al Avatar solo para él, de que fuera solo suya y de nadie más, que incluso a seis años de sus ingenuos quince, se daba cuenta de que seguía queriéndola.

Probablemente, del saber que no podría tenerla nunca, había nacido el gesto impulsivo. El problema que siguió fue cerciorarse de que no la podría olvidar nunca.

—Hola, Korra. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —respondió, más pareciendo un reproche—. Quería hablarte… Hace unos días que no te vemos por el templo.

El joven asintió, dándole la razón. —Estuve entretenido en otras cosas, perdóname.

 _Perdóname…_

—No es problema —se apuró a contestar, pese al recuerdo que le cayó encima—. Solo… mm… —dudó, rindiéndose después de suspirar hondo—. ¿Recuerdas ese día…?

—Recuerdo muchos días, Korra —Pese a que sonaba a comentario divertido y sarcástico, el muchacho se notó serio en sus palabras, mirándola sin una sola mueca en su rostro e intenso a los ojos. Claramente sabía de qué estaba hablando—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Quiero saber por qué razón…

¿Ella quería una razón? Pues había muchas. Porque lo quería, lo deseaba, sentía que era algo que le había faltado hacer, porque la quería, porque nunca había dejado de ser su primera ilusión ni la más fuerte que alguna vez pudo tener, porque en ese momento de desolación sentía que no podría seguir si no tenía algo de todas las cosas que perdió sin conseguir.

Optó por el silencio largos segundos, meditando cuál de todas las opciones era la mejor de revelar y no consiguiendo convencerse con ninguna.

—Es algo egoísta —respondió al final, dejando la caja que llevaba entre sus brazos a un lado, volviendo a darle la espalda para encaminarse donde estaba su bolso, cerrándolo para después colgárselo al hombro. Korra pareció abrir más los ojos.

—¿Egoísta? —Él asintió, volviendo a mirarla cuando emprendió el camino en su dirección, dispuesto a salir del lugar—. ¿Ya te vas?

—Podemos hablar en otro lado —alegó, pasándole por al lado, encaminándose al exterior. Ella lo siguió, unos pasos detrás—. La verdad, Korra, fue un impulso egoísta. Sentía que, si no hacía algo que llenara ese hueco que tenía en mi interior, moriría o entraría en desesperación —Su voz sonaba como la de antes, parecía querer quitarle seriedad a sus palabras—. Hubo muchas cosas que dejé de hacer, que todos tuvimos que dejar de hacer y miles más que jamás pude completar y no podré completar tampoco. Ni hablar de la cantidad que tuve que dar por perdidas…

El aire frío les golpeó las mejillas a ambos, pero pareció no importarles a ninguno, puesto que siguieron camino al departamento del muchacho a pocas calles.

—¿Yo fui parte de esas últimas?

Bolin volvió a asentir.

—¿Querías tener algo de todo lo que perdiste o no pudiste tener? ¿Yo era una de esas cosas?

Antes de entrar al departamento, en el pasillo, él paró su andar, volviéndose a verla y acercándosele hasta tenerla lo suficiente cerca como para tocarla de solo estirar el brazo, en cambio, se agachó solo ese poco que los distanciaba de altura, dejando su rostro a solo centímetros del propio. Sus ojos verdes la inundaron de tantas cosas que no supo interpretar ninguna. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo, pero le era extraño.

Quería que la besara y él quería hacerlo, con un sentimiento tan inmenso como para voltear montañas enteras entre los dos. Bolin olvidaba que ella era su debilidad a veces, se olvidaba de las innumerables ocasiones en las que quiso robarle un beso, en la que realmente deseó tocarla, en las que deseó que ella hiciera lo que fuese con él, pero que lo quisiera. Principalmente, se olvidaba de las veces en las que realmente la llegó a desear, más allá del enorme amor que le tenía. Era hombre después de todo, un humano cualquiera y, en la adolescencia, sus hormonas habían hecho un enorme trabajo con su cabeza.

Y Korra era hermosa y explosiva. Y él era un buen idiota que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

—Quiero que me beses otra vez —pidió ella, acariciando con su aliento el rostro cercano, a solo centímetros borrosamente deseables. El muchacho atinó a hacerlo, guiado más por instinto que por otra cosa, pero solo llegó a rozar los labios ajenos antes de alejarse y abrir la puerta de su hogar. No terminaba de adentrarse al mismo cuando Korra le sujetó por uno de sus brazos.

Quería detenerlo y decirle mil cosas, pero no había forma de hacer que su boca hablara. Él era Bolin, había escuchado sus penurias cientos de veces, pero le parecía imposible contarle sobre sus sentimientos apenas encontrados, porque éstos eran por él. Quería que en verdad volviera a besarla, quería sentir un beso que no tuviera dolor o angustia, quería que fuera de la verdadera persona que tenía en frente.

En el momento que ella pasó a sujetarle el rostro, dio un paso atrás dudoso, como acorralado, y supo que era imposible huirle de alguna forma. Era Korra, era la mujer de sus sueños. Estaba perdido.

Le tomó solo segundos rodearle la cintura y besarla con ímpetu. Saborear esos labios tan hermosamente queridos y corresponder al deseo del Avatar. En solo tres pasos estaban dentro del apartamento y Korra pateaba la puerta para cerrarla, así quedando ocultos de las miradas de vecinos chismosos, sin dejar prácticamente que el muchacho se parara a pensar un segundo la situación.

Sabía que si Bolin meditaba por solo un instante efímero lo que estaba pasando se echaría hacía atrás, porque era jodidamente bueno y no querría hacer algo incorrecto, no querría hacerle daño de ninguna forma. Pero ella no quería detenerse ahora, no después de haber sentido la calidez que él irradiaba, no después de sentir el deseo en sus labios.

Levantó primero la camiseta blanca que él se había puesto luego del aseo, tocando con una mezcla de pudor y desvergüenza los músculos del maestro tierra, quien le afirmó agarre en las caderas para levantarla y sentarla en lo primero que recordó tener cerca, y resultó ser la encimera donde Mako guardaba sus papeles. Fue ella a terminar de quitar la prenda superior del muchacho, en lo que él parecía disminuir la pasión de los besos y la intensidad de los mismos, besándola entonces con más ternura, echando atrás el arrebato inicial.

El Avatar supo que él ya no pensaba en todos sus cabales, las manos que la recorrían no eran de un muchacho ingenuo ni nada por el estilo, eran las de un hombre que sabía, pese a lo que ella creía, lo que tenía que hacer. Y en ese gesto tierno y pausado presenció los sentimientos que tenía por ella, más allá de su primer beso, más allá y mucho más. Incluso llegó a sentir la sorpresa de sentirse quizá poseída de sentires sumamente similares, que correspondían de forma instintiva a lo que Bolin hacía.

Éste, escondió la cara en el cuello de la joven apenas soltó sus labios, recorriendo con besos cada centímetro de piel expuesta y que iba exponiendo. Retiró primero el abrigo, apenas soltado el nudo que lo ataba al cuerpo femenino, le siguió con la camisa larga de la Tribu Agua, tan característica en ella. Y Korra sintió todo menos pudor de verse expuesta en intimidad al muchacho que tenía en frente, posiblemente por desear que aquello ocurriese o por tenerle más una confianza ciega o, lo más posible, que fuesen ambas razones.

Su corazón latía desbocado. Posiblemente no tendría que estar haciéndolo, iban a lastimarse solo por un arrebato de lástima y hormonas, porque en serio creía que ella no podía amarlo y que hacía lo que estaba haciendo solo por las razones mencionadas. Sintió que daba un respingo cuando la presionó a su cuerpo para levantarla, notándola envolviendo su cadera con las piernas, la escuchó gemir y su corazón otra vez saltó en su pecho por el contacto íntimo en el centro de sus cuerpos. Pero ya no quería parar lo que llevaban haciendo, tampoco creía poder.

Korra sintió el colchón bajo su espalda y de forma automática bajó las manos hasta el borde del pantalón de su amigo, que iba a medio camino en su dirección, con intenciones de acorralarla. El muchacho paró de golpe el andar ante el toque de la morena, que desprendió la prenda sin altibajos y, bordeando los bordes por la parte interna, comenzó a descenderlo. Le vio presionar los dientes al rozarle el vientre y, besándolo con ímpetu, lo giró para posicionarse encima, sentándose justo sobre su excitación latente. Él mismo se vio incentivado a terminar de despojarla de sus prendas.

Gimió casi sin querer cuando él llegó a su altura y, después de besarla brevemente, se dirigió a atender sus pechos, en tanto una de sus manos viajaba al centro de su cuerpo. Se sintió invadida, y la sensación le provocó pudor en medio del placer que le llenó cada parte de su ser. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, envolviendo los dedos en la cabellera negra del muchacho que seguía en lo suyo, entregando las caricias justas para su disfrute.

Sintió cómo crecía debajo de ella, aun dentro de su última prenda de vestir, deseoso y caliente. Casi por instinto se meció, escuchándolo gruñir desde el fondo de su garganta, animándose así a seguir con más confianza, sintiendo ella misma formándose un nudo en su bajo vientre, que parecía estar por explotar entre la fricción y la mano de Bolin encargándose de aquella parte sensible.

Al poco tiempo sintió la llegada del clímax en cada célula de su cuerpo, gimiendo más fuerte que hasta entonces, en lo que giraban otra vez y veía al muchacho terminar de desvestirse sobre ella. La besó con fuerza y muchas ganas, degustando cada parte de su boca y sacándole el aire en el proceso, mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas y embestía, entrando en ella de una sola vez. El ajetreo le sacó solo un quejido de molestia, no habiendo sentido casi nada debido al reciente orgasmo.

—Perdóname —le escuchó murmurar, justo después de pegar su frente a la suya. Korra le tomó del rostro, enredando un poco sus piernas con las de Bolin, que se movía lenta y acompasadamente, le sonrió y beso sus labios con ternura. Sintiendo su cuerpo enorme sobre el suyo, su calor, el conforte que le provocaba la situación.

—Estoy muy bien —le susurró de regreso, animándolo a que aumentara el ritmo sin miedo. Y así lo hizo.

Comenzó a embestir con más fuerza, sintiendo las manos de Korra hundiéndose en la piel de su espalda conforme el placer se hacía un lugar en ambos, comenzando a crecer gustoso y desesperado, al igual que los vaivenes, los besos, los jadeos y gemidos. Toda una música de amantes novatos en medio de la habitación alumbrada apenas por la luz del entrante anochecer, revelando el sudor de sus cuerpos en movimiento.

La joven le rodeó la cadera con las piernas cuando sintió que llegaba el final, aferrándose a su espalda cuando hubo entrado hasta el fondo de su ser por última vez, en medio de los espasmos provocados por el fuerte orgasmo que los atravesó. Bolin cayó medio rendido sobre ella, con la cara escondida en su cuello y un poco de uñas marcadas en la espalda. Gimió como un niño perezoso al separarse de ella, abrazándola al mismo tiempo para llevarla con él. Los dejó de lado, ambos con la cabeza en la almohada, mirándose de frente.

Su piel pálida se veía perlada y los ojos verdes brillantes, cristalinos. La imagen le hizo llevar una mano al rostro, ante lo que él cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente y presionando el contacto con una de sus propias manos.

—No voy a dejarte nunca —le dijo, la voz le salió ronca y sintió la garganta reseca, sonrió ante la sorpresa que invadió las facciones del muchacho.

—¿Qué es lo nuevo? —preguntó, arrugando el entrecejo, dudoso, con la voz quizá en las mismas condiciones que las de ella. Había pensado hasta antes de que dijera aquello, que todo había sido un acto sin fundamento por su parte. Korra se arrimó hacia él, pasando los brazos por su cuello y escondiendo el rostro allí, tal como había hecho Bolin hacía minutos.

—Nada es nuevo. Siempre te quise, Bolin —se escuchaba apagada. El maestro tierra la rodeó también entre sus brazos, ciertamente consternado e incrédulo al mismo tiempo—. Tú perdóname, debiste haberme besado hace años —Abandonó el lugar donde se ocultaba para mirarlo a los ojos—. Lo supe ahora. Perdóname —El muchacho casi se desesperó al verle los ojos cristalizándose.

—No tienes por qué sentirte mal —indicó. Una de sus manos llegó al rostro moreno, de donde el par de ojos azules no dejaban de mirarlo con susto y arrepentimiento. Acababan de hacer el amor. Una parte de ella acababa de enterarse de que lo amaba. Él acababa de enterarse de que ella lo amaba. También sintió sus ojos picando—. Debí haber actuado antes…

—Yo debí verlo antes. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que viviera una historia con otras personas si seguías queriéndome? —pareció regañar, él sonrió con algo de pesar por la ironía.

—Porque te quiero.

Korra lo miró con dolor, angustia. Ella no podría dejar que la persona que quería de esa forma estuviese con otra, no sin pelear o intentarlo antes. Había pasado así con el maestro fuego. No podía creer en la cantidad de bondad que ese muchacho tenía dentro de su alma, no podía pensar ni imaginarse cómo había hecho para mantenerse al margen y creer que la había superado. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

No quería ni imaginarse a él en brazos de otra persona.

Lo besó, acariciando sus labios antes de profundizar un poco más, con ternura, con parsimonia.

—Yo también te quiero.

Y que la perdonase, pero no lo dejaría desde ese momento. No podría hacerlo.

 **Fin**

 **Tenía TANTAS ganas de ver a Bolin pasando por esta situación. Y creo que la perdimos en alguna parte entre la tercera y cuarta temporada, porque no era el mismo de las primeras tres partes cuando trabajó con Kuvira.**

 **Amo muchísimo el Borra y yo quería que ellos tuvieran un momentillo más shipp. No me importaba que quedasen o no juntos, yo quería un poco más de Borra, algo que le diera un cierre más serio y mejor de lo que tuvimos que ver (que fue a un Bolin superándolo todo como si nunca hubiera importado y, BIEN sabemos, que él no es así, se merecía muchísimo más) y creo que por el hecho de no habérmelo dado es que me volví tan fan de ellos. XD**

 **Obviamente, en este caso, yo me fui para el "se quedan juntos" y no para el "se superan más seriamente y ya". XD**

 **Yo creo que a todos nos pesan los males del pasado cuando llega la hora de madurar, por más optimista que se pueda ser. ¿O no es verdad que todo el mundo llora por el pasado alguna vez en su vida? En fin.**

 **Si llegaron hasta este punto, en serio esta vez, agradecería MUCHO un review. XD Y que me digan que valió la pena escribir algo de ellos en esta situación no incómoda, pero sí complicada (y no hablo del lemon).**

 **Sin más, mil gracias por leer.**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
